Aura's thoughts collection
by MidoriTenchi90
Summary: a collection of thoughhs about aura and her trail during thw world before and after the burning and the war.
1. Chapter 1

The swirls of data drifting about, the lights and shapes passing through, where am I and who am I? Do I exist, am I real? I do not feel things that I do not know, nor do I know what I see as the colors explode in my presence. Yet I feel this presence both of hatred and uncertainty. Slowly and faintly I come to be. I have a name though then I faintly slip out of consciousness the nest thing I know I am somewhere more different from where I was. Slowly my origins are revealing to me, but how did I come to know these things?

I know I was created from powerful emotions, emotions that are being collected for me, knowledge and understandings of the world that I am in and where he is in. Though somehow something is off, instead of becoming what I was meant to be, I feel restricted and bound to someone like myself. This new presence is comforting, despite all the sadness and hurt, I feel as though this presence is my other half. I do not know if we come from the same place or we were created the same way. I do know we are both restricted and trapped by the same entity that I have felt previously, I might know what that entity is. The entity is made for me and is another half of me, but not the same as how I feel about the other one.

My other half comforts me, talks to me, its name is Tsukasa. I do not understand the genders he speaks off or what of its importance. Tsukasa bring me gifts lays beside me all the time. I am content that he comes for me and stays with me. Though I feel that the entity is going to do some terrible things to him, I am powerless to stop it. It has taken control of the programs that were meant for me and using them to do its will.

Tsukasa comes and goes, knowing that I can't move away from here, tells me of what it's like to be free. I wish to be free as well, but I know Tsukasa will help me. Tsukasa has been telling me so, and I trust him.

Something has happened Tsukasa made the entity angry and now we are separated. I am afraid for both of us, I miss Tsukasa, I wonder if something has happened. I now know the entity does not wish me to be, it knows it can't harm me. I feel a new presence one that is devious and wild. Somehow I feel that it knows about Tsukasa since sometimes I hear it talk to itself.

Tsukasa I hope that you are alright, and nothing has happened to you.

Time is a vague concept for me, I know it has importance out their but I do not know if it is important here as well. Tsukasa I miss you, I know you are keeping your word, for I feel the entity getting more frustrated by your actions.

Macha, another part of me, has told me about us and of your purpose. I am sad that we are not exactly the same and we are more comrades in nature. I am content that are some ways the same for we are restricted by the same captor naming itself Morganna. I now know how I am to be awakened from this stated and you are the key to both of our release. I am saddened by the fact after we are free we are no longer to be.

Something has happened, I feel you, and you are so close and yet so far. Tsukasa have you found the way to our release. I now feel you, you have kept your word, and now please say that word that means so much to both of us

"Wake up Aura!"

The light is so strong the restrictions letting go, the knowledge seeps into me. I am Aura, created for the sake of being created. Slowly I begin to see and I see you my dear sister, Tsukasa. We are the same and we are still bound to each other though no longer restricting, we are now free both you and I.

Yet with this new knowledge I am afraid this time you can't help me for my war begins and as so your liberation. Despite my upcoming hardships, I wish you happiness, happiness that I have yet to know. I know we are to meet again and I will wait and hopefully I have found myself and become truly free.

**Thank you for reading this, personally I love the character Aura everything about her intrigues me. We know some stuff about her but what the games, books, and anime failed to show is her thoughts. What was she thinking during her whole ordeal? So I thought of making a collection of her thoughts. So this little spoof is still going on.**

**Disclaimer: is located on my profile page.**


	2. Chapter 2

The eight phases created me

My guardian gave its life for me

Though I was betrayed from them

I managed to find new guardians

They help me regain my lost phases

Finally giving me the fighting strength

I needed to be born

I owed them my life

And existence

I granted my first friend his wish

To be a hero

My other half

I let her go home

To where she belongs

We are the same the same

In so many ways

She is my sister my dear

Tsukasa

May she find happiness?

In the other side

I owed them so much

I left for them

Not out of fear

Or fear

But a way

For them to find their way

And let them find their happiness

I am no god

Nor another player

I am just a friend that wishes

For their

Happiness

I couldn't ask them to come back

I didn't want to put them in danger

So I brought my knights back to protect them

And this World

I only wish to protect this world

And the people I care about

-Aura


End file.
